


Goodbye Babylon, Hello Birdcage

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-25
Updated: 2004-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: What happens at the end of a week of wild sex and you decide it's not enough but you're afraid to say that to the other guy.





	Goodbye Babylon, Hello Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Friday morning rolled around and I woke as I had awakened since Wednesday morning, wrapped around a warm body. I shifted slightly so my morning wood nestled between his cheeks. He moaned slightly.

 

"You're insatiable, AD Skinner. Can't you even let a boy get his rest?"

 

"Oh, did I wake you? Sorry go back to sleep. I can handle this on my own."

 

"If you think anyone could sleep while you are sticking that big thing up their ass you're crazy."

 

I chuckled against his neck; he shivered slightly, then a hand reached back to cup my ass. He pushed back against me and I rocked slowly against him. 

 

"I do have to admit it's much nicer waking up with a hard cock against my ass than it is waking up alone. I'm going to miss this."

 

I kept silent. But my mind was whirling. The last few days I had experienced a pleasure I never expected to have. This man who was my enemy in the real world had been the ideal lover here. I suddenly realized I didn't want to go back to an empty life. 

 

He had shown up every night after I was finished for the day, and we had spent every night fucking in every way possible. But that didn't mean he wanted anything more with me. Why would he? Other than having a big cock, I'm nothing special.

 

He shifted then he was handing a condom over his shoulder to me. We'd gone through several boxes this week between the ones I wore and the ones he wore. I hadn't thought there were any left. 

 

"Thought we were out."

 

"I squirreled one away, didn't want to miss my morning fuck."

 

"How thoughtful of you."

 

"Well, it's the last day of your conference so I figured a 'one for the road' so to speak."

 

"One for the road, yeah."

 

I pulled back far enough to get the condom on. The lube was held back next. Then his leg was raised to give me better access. I slid inside him smoothly. I drew it out not caring one bit that I was going to be late for the last day breakfast. I wanted this last time to be something he would remember for a long time.

 

I held him tight as I moved in his body. And he made no effort to speed things up. I kissed and nuzzled his throat. Each time he turned to look back at me I kissed him giving him the best kiss I knew how. 

 

When the pressure built to the point that I knew I couldn't hold out any longer I wrapped my hand around his cock and pulled him along with me. We came gasping each other's name. 

 

The phone rang and I fumbled for it.

 

"Skinner."

 

"Thought we were having breakfast together?"

 

"Sorry, I just woke. Be down as soon as I shower and dress."

 

I replaced the phone, pulled him back against me and stole another kiss.

 

"You can go back to sleep if you like. I mean, I'll have to come up after the breakfast to get my things packed."

 

"I should go."

 

"Really, Alex, stay. I know I haven't let you get much sleep this week."

 

"I've napped which is more than you got to do. I'm fine. But maybe you'd treat me to breakfast. That would be nice."

 

"Sure, order whatever you want. I'm going to get in the shower."

 

I got up and headed for the shower as he reached for the phone. His breakfast was there by the time I was dressed to go. I walked over to the table and he looked up at me. Bending down I kissed him again tasting the jam he had spread on his toast. 

 

"Have a good day at work, honey."

 

"Smart ass."

 

I turned and walked to the door but his voice stopped me before I opened it.

 

+++++++++++++++

 

Krycek you idiot say something. He's just given you the best week of your life. At least tell him you had a good time. Christ, you've said that to people you didn't even like very well after only a couple of hours.

 

"Skinner, I had a good time this week. Thanks."

 

"We're back to Skinner? You don't have to go that far. I like you calling me Walter. Just don't do it in front of Mulder. I had a good time, too, Alex."

 

Then he opened the door and was gone. Well, I got a lot more than I expected. I had spent the last three nights fucking and being fucked by the man I spent the last few years dreaming about. Now when I jerked off it would be with actual Technicolor memories of the real thing.

 

I finished my breakfast, took a long hot shower and left his room. Three days in paradise - more than most people get. I saw Mulder striding into the hotel and ducked behind a potted palm. He went to the desk and asked a question then headed toward the meeting room where the conference was taking place. 

 

I got the hell out of Dodge. I went back to my apartment and spent part of the day sleeping, the rest trying to figure out how I was going to get over him. That's when I decided to go back to Babylon and see if Brian and Justin were up for a re-match. 

 

Best way to forget one man was with two others right?

 

Only it didn't work out that way. 

 

Everything about being with them reminded me of him. It was as though he was there in the room just out of my field of vision. I kept hearing him as I sucked on Brian and let Justin top me. I was so fucked and not in a good way.

 

++++++++++++

 

I couldn't look at him after he called me Skinner again. That combined with the 'one for the road' had effectively told me I was just a temporary aberration. Now he could go back to pretty, young things like Brian. It had been a good week. I had nothing to bitch about. I'd had more sex that week than in the last six months.

 

Then why did I feel like a jilted virgin?

 

I had breakfast and just as I was finishing up Mulder burst into the room. Fuck the man! I had made up my mind to hang around that night, make another trip to Babylon. See if Alex had gone there to see Brian again. Maybe have one more night with him. Instead I ended up on a plane back to D.C. by lunchtime. 

 

For the next six months I tried to get him out of my head. I went out, joined a club near-by. Every man I found myself in bed with resembled him but none of them fucked the way he did. None of them whimpered and moaned my name as though it was homage to a god. 

 

After six months I gave up. Jacking off with images of him in my mind seemed to work far better. When it was announced that the next conference was taking place in Miami I was relieved. I figured there wouldn't be anything there to remind me of him other than the same boring companions.

 

My room looked out at the beach. Had a doorway opening directly onto a small private patio that could be screened from the beach, for more privacy. But the view was pleasant so I left the screen up. I had brought along the guide but didn't really intend to use it. The first night there I read and then jerked off before going to sleep. 

 

After the meeting the next day I was handed a legal sized envelope along with my key. I stuffed it into my pocket and headed to my room. I didn't even think about it until after my shower when I picked up my jacket to empty the pockets and the envelope dropped out. 

 

I opened it to find a flyer for a place called The Birdcage. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out the guide. Yeah, there it was The Birdcage listed as *the* place to go if you enjoy drag shows. And the address in South Beach was the same. I turned over the flyer to see if anything was written on it but it was blank. 

 

A small thrill of hope ran through me. I turned to the closet to decide what to wear. An hour later I was in a cab and on the way. I figured I could wander the area, find someplace to eat and by then it should be about time for the place to be opening up. 

 

It was a nice surprise to find that the club served dinner so I went in and got a small corner table where I could keep an eye on most of the club. The food was just being brought to the table when he walked in the door. Something inside me broke a little then, that wall that I'd been protecting my heart with. Because at that moment as I watched him scan the crowd I knew he had sent the flyer.

 

I stood up to make it easier for him to see me and when his eyes reached my corner I waved. The smile on his face was glorious to see. He made his way quickly to the table. 

 

"Hi."

 

"Hi, yourself. Thanks for the flyer."

 

"You're welcome. Having dinner?"

 

"Yes, join me."

 

"I think I will. Bring me what he's having."

 

He pulled out a chair and sat down. I returned to my seat. 

 

"So, how have you been, Walter? I ducked out of sight that morning as Mulder charged through the lobby. So I figured he made the last day of the conference memorable."

 

"I don't want to talk about Mulder. How are Brian and Justin?"

 

"Last time I talked to Brian, Justin had gone off with some kid his own age named Ethan. Brian hides real well from most of the world but I heard the pain in his voice. Of course he played it off as no big deal. Justin doesn't owe him anything and all that shit. It's real hard for Brian to admit he loves people. But that's a long story."

 

"Bad family?"

 

"Your typical drunk Irish family."

 

"I hope they both figure it out. That night we spent with them convinced me they belong together."

 

"How?"

 

"The way Brian hovered while appearing not to. How the one time Justin was uncomfortable with the way I moved Brian was instantly focused on us. I saw it in his eyes."

 

"I don't understand. Saw what in his eyes?"

 

"That if I continued what I was doing he'd be pushing you away and trying to rip my throat out."

 

We stopped talking as the waiter showed up with his food. We were silent for a couple of minutes as we dug into the salad. 

 

"Alex, why are you in Florida?"

 

I managed to keep a straight face as he blushed slightly. I guess he hadn't been expecting a direct question from me about that.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Damn! Why'd he have to go and ask that? 

 

"Thought I'd come down and work on my tan."

 

"Yeah, right. But we'll move on. How did you know I was here?"

 

The tease in his voice put me at ease. If he had been upset about it he wouldn't have been there in the first place, right? 

 

"I know you always attend the law enforcement conferences. So last night I cruised the number one spot on the guide's list and when you didn't show up I decided to invite you to the neighborhood I enjoy."

 

"I wouldn't have pegged you for the drag show type."

 

"You haven't seen the stud that dances with the queens. He's hung almost as well as you are."

 

"Really?"

 

His eyebrow shot up and the edge in his voice pleased me. So I hit him while he was still reeling. 

 

"Yeah, he's got black hair. Built too."

 

"Think he'd want a three-way?"

 

The gleam in his eyes told me to tread carefully. But then I never paid attention to his warnings in the past, why start now? So, I grinned wickedly. 

 

"What's the matter, old man? You slowing down? Need help to take care of me?"

 

"I don't know, don't think so. You can let me know in the morning - *if* you can crawl out of my bed."

 

I was saved from answering by the lights dimming and the voice of the announcer coming over the speaker above us. I scooted my chair and plate closer to him so I could watch the show. When the first number was over he leaned close and whispered in my ear. 

 

"He's cute, but I think we can manage on our own tonight."

 

Then his tongue caressed the edge of my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. I didn't even *see* the rest of the show. When our plates were empty he pulled me even closer, one hand opened my pants under cover of the dark and the table. He started to work the erection that had resulted from his words and actions

 

He pulled his handkerchief out of a pocket to contain my come. But I noticed him lap up a spot on his hand that had gotten past the cloth. I sat there boneless for the rest of the show both shocked and pleased that he had jerked me off in public. 

 

After the show he paid the check and grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the place. As soon as we were in the cab he was kissing me. He kissed and fondled me all the way back to his hotel. I walked carefully to his room, my hard-on preceding me. 

 

Once in the door he practically tore my clothes from me. I never did find buttons to match the ones he caused to go flying across the room. But it doesn't really matter. I only put the shirt on for our anniversaries and he never lets it stay on me for very long. 

 

I was on the bed with him on top of me before my head stopped reeling from the sudden attack at the door. As he moved over me I whimpered at the stimulation. When he started in on my nipple ring I almost lost it then and there. 

 

"Walter, please! I want you in me."

 

"Not yet. Smart-assed boys need to learn not to tease."

 

I groaned and heard a chuckle before he went back to pulling on that damn ring. He let it slip from his mouth for just a minute and raised his head.

 

"I think you need one in the other nipple or has this side always been the most responsive?"

 

"No, the ring does add to the sensation. Look can we talk later? Will you please just get naked and fuck me?"

 

"I don't know. I'm an old man. I might need help. Might not be able to take care of you."

 

I reached down to find the evidence of his abilities, then squeezed it lightly.

 

"The evidence seems to say otherwise, Sir."

 

He grinned at me and moved from the bed. I watched as he pulled condoms and lube from his suitcase. He dropped them on the bed next to me and hurriedly shucked his clothes, he'd had me naked within seconds of entering the room but he was still dressed. 

 

I used the lube quickly and when he approached the bed I ripped open a condom to glove him up. Then I grabbed him to pull him down on top of me. He laughed softly.

 

"Boys are so impatient."

 

"I'm not a boy!" I growled. "Now put it in me."

 

His head descended. The kiss was long, deep and almost made me come just from that. Fuck, it'd only been a couple of hours since I came. No one had ever made me feel as he did, and still does. I don't know what gods I pleased who decided to bring him into my life. But I hope I never anger them. 

 

He rose and shifted me into the position he wanted. I felt the head press against me, a soft moan slipped from both of us as he pushed inside me. 

 

"Alex, you feel so fucking good."

 

"You, too."

 

He lifted my ass high in his strong hands and began to pump into me. The angle made it impossible for me to try to speed things up. That's why he does it that way.

 

By the time he was ready to let us come I was begging. 

 

"Please, Walter. I need…"

 

"Need what, Alex? Are you trying to say this old man is enough for you? Are you sure you don't need someone else?"

 

"I'm sorry, ok? I won't tease any more just make me come."

 

He pulled out of me and rolled onto his back holding his dick upright.

 

"Ride me, Alex. Take what you want."

 

I moved as quickly as my rubber legs would let me to straddle him. Plunging onto him hard and enjoying the sigh that my actions received. I worked myself hard and fast on him. His face my barometer of when he was close. 

 

I reached for my cock but he slapped my hand away.

 

"I'll do it. Ride!"

 

I worked myself on him harder, shifting until I had his dick hitting my sweet spot with every downward motion. I heard the sounds he had started to make joining them with my own. Our chorus spiraled into the air above us as I felt my body tensing.

 

I tightened as hard on him as I could with my next downward plunge. He screamed my name and I felt him start to empty. I sat still with him deep inside me as he cranked at me a few more times then my come was shooting in the air. When I opened my eyes to look down at him he was smiling as he panted.

 

Somewhere I got the energy to stagger into the bathroom and clean up, coming back with a cloth for him. He had disposed of the condom and was lying quietly. He watched as I cleaned my come from where it had fallen on him. 

 

Coming back from putting the cloth in the bathroom I found him waiting with the covers open for me. I slid in next to him and sighed happily when he pulled me into his arms. His lips pressing briefly at my hairline. 

 

I was almost asleep when he spoke.

 

"So are you running off at the end of the week this time, or do you think we might try this on more than a yearly basis?"

 

"I'm not sure. How do you want it?"

 

"I want you in my bed every night."

 

"That might not go over well with certain people you know."

 

"You're talking about Mulder and Scully. I'd say fuck them but they aren't my type. And I hope neither of them is yours."

 

"No, not my type at all." 

 

"Good. So, when I go back to D.C. I'll start house hunting."

 

"House hunting?"

 

"Yes, Alex. My condo isn't big enough. You'll need a room to use as a study or den or whatever you want it to be. And if I had more room my mother or my sister might come visit."

 

"Your…"

 

"Did you think I was hatched?"

 

"No. I guess I didn't think your family would be told about me."

 

"Alex, don't be silly. I have to tell them about you. They might notice a strange man at the dinner table at Thanksgiving or Christmas. Whichever one we spend with them."

 

By then I thought I'd fallen through the looking glass. But I asked anyway. 

 

"Where are we going to spend the other holiday?"

 

"With your family, of course."

 

If I hadn't known before I would have then. But I couldn't bring myself to say it yet. It would be some time before either of us had the nerve to say the 'L' word. 

 

He gathered me even closer and was soon sleeping. Took me a long time to join him. 

 

TEFN


End file.
